Professor Layton and the Countess' Daughter
by silvermouse
Summary: Professor Layton, Emmy, Luke and Flora are in town when Flora gets kidnapped by a pair of masked men. The gang race to get her back, but soon find that the case is difficult. With a mysterious Countess set on eliminating the Professor at all costs, a greedy restaurant owner, a young girl named 'Cinderella of the Streets' and puzzles galore, can Layton solve the mystery?
1. A Day Out

**Professor Layton and the Countess' Daughter**

It was a hot sunny day in London. A professor, a boy, a girl and a young woman walked down the streets, heading for a carnival that was in town.

"C'mon Professor- we'll be late!" pleaded Luke Triton.

"Slow down my boy." Professor Layton replied, laughing. "There is no hurry you know. A true gentleman will never hurry a lady." He turned to where Emmy and Flora were walking behind him.

"Are you two alright?"

"Yep- we're fine professor." Said Emmy cheerfully.

But Flora looked quite pale and withdrawn.

"Are you alright Flora?" Asked the professor gently. He guided her to a nearby bench and made her sit down.

"I'll... I'll be fine Professor." She replied quietly. "We should keep going, or we'll miss the carnival."

"It's fine Flora. If you're not well, we can always go home." Said Luke. "I don't want to go if you're too ill to enjoy yourself."

"Yeah you do feel kinda feverish." admitted Emmy, who withdrew her hand from the girl's forehead.

"Well, I guess we'd better head back." Professor Layton stated. "I'll have Rosa make you some soup when we're home."

"Okay." Flora said. She was relieved to be going home for a rest, but she felt bad that Emmy and Luke had to miss the carnival.

Sometime later though, she began to feel warm, disgusting bile force itself up her throat. Distressed, she clapped a hand over her mouth.

The others were alarmed. No one had any bags for Flora to throw up in.

Thinking quickly, someone handed her a handkerchief. Its white colour was buried under warm vomit. She shuddered and sobbed, as a warm hand rubbed gentle circles on her back.

"You'll be alright Flora." murmured the professor kindly, continuing to rub circles on her back. Sniffling, she turned to her adoptive father, whimpering slightly.

Professor Layton scooped her up gently and began to walk home, with Luke and Emmy right behind them.

It was a good ten minutes before Luke stopped, looking around nervously. Emmy noticed, and stopped as well.

"Luke, is something the matter?" She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes- do you see those masked men over there?"

"Err yes. Why?"

Before Luke could respond, the two men ran out from the hiding place, jumping on top of the roofs of cars that passed by them and charged straight for the Professor!

"Look out Professor!" They yelled in harmony.

Layton turned, but was unable to defend himself in time. One man clubbed him, knocking him out. The other seized Flora round the waist and- then as quickly as they had appeared, they had gone. People stared, shocked at what had just happened.

"After them!" yelled Luke, but Emmy stopped him

"Luke no -we can't leave the professor; I can't leave you to go after them, and you can't go after them on your own." Emmy reasoned. "Stay here."

Luke felt angry that those men had taken Flora away and as much as he wanted to go after them, he knew Emmy was right. They couldn't risk leaving Layton here.

So they knelt beside their beloved Professor and waited for him to come around, with cold, glassy fear in their hearts and three questions in their minds.

_Who were those men?_

_And what did they want with Flora?_

_How will they get her back?_

Well, there you have it! My first Professor Layton fic! Did you like it? I would love to hear your opinion. Reviews and positive criticism appreciated- but no flames! Hope you enjoyed!

silvermouse :D


	2. Gained and Lost

Professor Layton began to groan as his eyes started to rouse and become active. He sat up quite quickly in shock as he remembered something, but then groaned again as his head began to pound. Grimacing, he began to massage his forehead, hoping that he hadn't suffered brain injury.

"Professor, are you alright?" A childish voice asked.

_Luke, _thought Layton, as he looked to his left. Next to him were Luke, Emmy and Inspector Chelmey.

"Wh… what happened?

"We were attacked by the masked men Professor!" Luke burst out.

Layton's facial features arranged themselves into a look of alarm and concern. He sprang up from the sofa as quick as a cat.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" he asked. He would never forgive himself if either of his assistants had been injured by those men, even though he couldn't remember them.

"No, we're fine professor." Emmy burst out hastily, glaring at Luke. "All those men did was knock you out and…"

She trailed off, unable to continue.

"Well, what happened?" The professor inquired. He tried to remain calm, as a proper gentleman should, but his eyes revealed that he was anything but. He turned to his young apprentice.

"Luke, what else did these masked men do?" Layton asked softly. Luke fidgeted nervously. He knew someone had to tell him what had happened, but he was scared of how the Professor might react. But Emmy beat him to it.

"I'm very sorry Professor Layton, but the masked men kidnapped Flora after they knocked you out."

The poor professor was very dismayed to hear the news. He sank down on the sofa. This could not be happening. It could not. His dear, sweet daughter, kidnapped? Why did it happen?

However, as that question entered his mind, he felt a burning fire within him. A fire of determination. No. They will not get away with this. He thought. There was only one thing he could do, and that was certainly not sitting around moping over what had happened.

"I'm going to look for Flora." He announced.

Everyone else just stared at him.

Author's Note: I do apologise that this chapter took so long to write. I did try shortly after I put up the first one, but I couldn't get it to sound right. Then I ended up getting distracted, so I hope this is okay. I apologise if this is too short.

Remember to review! (But don't flame)

Disclaimer: Professor Layton does not belong to me. Only the idea belongs to me.

Silvermouse :D


End file.
